


Ночной гость

by leoriel, WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Alien Series, Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Лучше бы он согласился на флейту





	Ночной гость

Если бы неделю назад Редьярду Фанну сказали, что он по доброй воле переступит порог похоронного бюро Чапмана, он бы засмеялся этому человеку в лицо.  
Хотя, несомненно, сие довольно сомнительное в целом деяние порой являлось ему в сокровенных фантазиях: подобно средневековому рыцарю Редьярд ступал в логово чудовища, чтобы заверить жителей деревни, что Эрик Чапман действительно мертв, Джорджи под всеобщие рыдания выносила гроб, а Антигона мастерски бальзамировала прекрасное неподвижное тело. Когда фантазии превращались в кошмары, Эрик под всеобщее ликование закапывал его самого.  
Это было неделю... Или месяц? Или год? Или несколько десятков мертвых разлагающихся клоунов назад. Тогда у Редьярда была кровать! О, кровать! И двери! Он никогда не думал, что они настолько важны.  
Утешало, что целью визита была кража со взломом. От усталости витиеватый поток его мыслей упростился: Антигоне нужны были гробы, для гробов требовались доски, а Чапман был мудаком, но в первую очередь располагал неограниченным запасом досок. И он явно был причастен к тому, что Антигона согласилась бесплатно хоронить проклятых клоунов! Кто еще способен совершить подобное злодейство?  
«Я делаю это ради сестры», — напомнил себе Редьярд и, размахнувшись, высадил стеклянную витрину камнем.  
Честно говоря, ему понадобилось несколько попыток, один раз он едва не разбил осколком стекла себе голову, но упорно шел к цели. Если бы он на самом деле делал это ради сестры, то уже бы давно отступил, отправив на дело Джорджи (если кто умел организовывать кражи со взломом, то именно она). Но Джорджия спала, положив голову на плечо Антигоне, а Редьярд не мог больше смотреть на мертвых клоунов.  
Датчик сигнализации на потолке помигал красным глазом и погас.  
В похоронном бюро Чапмана было темно и тихо. Редьярд пожалел, что не взял с собой Мэдлин — та хорошо видела в темноте и могла бы разведать обстановку.  
Темнота, ммм... Была для Редьярда совсем плевым делом. Вовсе не обязательно было включать фонарик, просто ему надоело натыкаться на предметы в темноте. Вот!  
В темноте раздалось тихое мелодичное посвистывание. В похоронном бюро. Ночью.  
Редьярд не выдержал и заорал, ему эхом вторил чужой, столь же пронзительный вопль.  
— Ты мог бы просто позвонить в дверь, — немного сонно пробормотал Чапман. — Зачем же в окно, Редьярд?  
Редьярд посветил на говорившего фонариком: тот выглядел слегка помятым, но по-прежнему до тошноты великолепным. На коленях у него лежала дочитанная до середины книга. Он, что, сидел тут и ждал, пока Редьярд к нему вломится?  
— Вопрос был срочный, — твердо заявил Редьярд и добавил, пока Чапман не успел опомниться и задурить ему голову: — Отвечай, где гробы?  
— Разве не уместнее было бы в данной ситуации навести на меня пистолет? — немного озадаченно спросил Чапман. — Или что там у тебя?  
Непроизвольно Редьярд переместил луч от фонарика и понял, что угрожал Чапману фигуркой гавайской танцовщицы, и его злейший враг только что во всех подробностях это увидел.  
— Гробы! — в ярости повторил свое требование Редьярд.  
— Можно мне свет включить?  
— Только без глупостей!  
— Конечно, — заверил его Чапман. — У нее мелодия ужасно противная. Включается, если сильно трясти.  
Редьярд не интересовался лавкой антиквара до тех пор, пока по долгу службы не пришлось выносить его тело, поэтому был здесь всего один раз, но готов был поклясться, что выглядела та совершенно иначе. Чапман все тут переделал, превратив старое здание в сеть узких, уходящих куда-то под землю коридоров и лестниц.  
— Предпочитаешь лестницу или лифт? — спросил Чапман.  
— Что?  
— Ты доски на себе по лестнице тащить будешь?  
— Попрешь все сам прямо до моего похоронного бюро, — грозно заявил Редьярд, не став добавлять «мне доктор не разрешил поднимать тяжелое». А также стараясь не думать о том, что Чапман был моложе и явно более физически развит.  
— Однажды я полгода работал грузчиком в порту, — жизнерадостно поделился Чапман и сообщил, характерно понизив голос, — но это, разумеется, все стародавняя история.  
— Знаешь, раз уж ты наконец ко мне заглянул, — нажав кнопку вызова лифта, продолжил Чапман, — я мог бы провести тебе небольшую экскурсию — как коллега коллеге.  
— Валяй, — наконец решился Редьярд. Если Эрика Чапмана коснулось всеобщее безумие (как иначе объяснить то, что он бы рад ночному грабителю-конкуренту?), то почему бы не подыграть. И Редьярду всегда было любопытно, какой секрет позволил Чапману стать столь преуспевающим, крадущим чужих клиентов говнюком. Да и Антигона бы его не простила, если бы он проигнорировал предложение.  
Редьярд не мог похвастаться богатым воображением, но подвалы под похоронным агентством Чапмана напоминали секретную правительственную лабораторию из тех научно-фантастических рассказов, что он читал в детстве. Тайную злодейскую лабораторию. К чести Эрика Чапмана везде горел яркий, не бьющий в глаза свет.  
Чапман не умолкал: у каждой колбочки было свое имя, своя история, время, дата и вид, от которого получен образец. Большинство экспонатов собиралось задолго до прибытия в Пиффлинг Вэйл, что вызывало определенное уважение. Редьярду не хватало терпения что-то собирать, но коллекционеров он уважал — за их методичность и верность традициям. Кроме того, перевезти все эти хрупкие баночки на ржавой старой барже — практически единственном доступном морском транспорте, соединявшем их с материком, — требовало самоотверженности, граничащей с подвигом.  
— Красиво, — наконец выдавил комплимент Редьярд.  
— Правда? — лицо Чапмана разгладилось и засияло, подобно новой лампочке. — Тебе нравится?  
— Антигоне бы понравилось, — это был высший комплимент, пришедший ему в голову. Цифры на банках постепенно превращались в какие-то непонятные закорючки. Иврит, что ли? — А это чего?  
— Это не с Земли, — ответил Чапман. — Никому до тебя их не показывал. Ну, почти. Тут сложно с понимающими людьми.  
— А ты у нас, значит, с Нибиру? — поддел его Редьярд.  
Чем дольше они ходили между рядов, тем более ему становилось не по себе. Редьярд перевидал множество человеческих останков на разных стадиях разложения, да и нечеловеческих тоже — в Пиффлинг Вейл очень ценили своих домашних любимцев. Однажды они с Джорджи торжественно похоронили лису, а за соответствующую плату похоронное агентство семьи Фанн могло закопать и тщательно забальзамировать хоть вылезшего из моря кракена и все же... С этими Чапмановскими трупами было что-то ощутимо не так.  
Антигона, наверное, знала специальный термин. Да и Мэдлин ловко умела подбирать слова.  
Все, что приходило Редьярду в голову: «Какая-то жуткая хрень!»  
Но говорить об этом Чапману казалось невежливым. Ночь началась со взлома и угроз, но чем дальше они шли, тем более учтивыми становились интонации Редьярда. Он словно, как там говорят, все глубже падал в кроличью нору.  
Эти штуки... Трупы. Помимо невероятной жути было что-то в них неуловимо завораживающее. Даже прекрасное. Гладкая темная кожа, уродливые огромные головы, кривые зубы. Как и в голосе Чапмана, с каждой минутой несущего все более невообразимую чушь.  
— ... и теперь ты можешь понять, почему я выбрал именно вашу планету и вашу деревню.  
— Ты типа не человек? — уточнил то, что его действительно интересовало, Редьярд.  
Сам он читал недостаточно фантастики, чтобы составить план действий, но вот Джорджи ее обожала и брала выходной, чтобы пойти в кино на какого-то «Звездного воина», значит, у человечества был шанс! Не могли же славные жители Пиффлинг Вэйл позволить машинам забрать у них рабочие места?! Если бы Редьярд читал хоть немного об индустриальной революции, то был бы разочарован.  
С другой стороны, как показывал прошлый опыт, они вполне могли полюбить Чапмана еще больше. За его уникальность.  
— Я лучше, чем человек, — белозубо улыбнулся Эрик Чапман и оторвал, а потом столь же ловко приладил на место свою руку. Редьярд, не веря глазам, провел пальцами по его запястью и поразился тому, насколько гладкая там кожа — ни единого шва.  
И не подумаешь, что там внизу металл и провода. В деревне никто не поверит ни единому его слову. Да и ненавидеть совершенный безотказный механизм — глупо.  
— Это хорошо, — с глухим отчаянием в голосе признал Редьярд. — Что ты не человек.  
— Поэтому я долго не хотел тебе рассказывать, — с сочувствием в голосе произнес Чапман. — Но вообще форма никак не влияет на мои базовые функции. По воле моего создателя я могу принимать пищу, управлять космическим кораблем, вообще любыми типами судов, собирать образцы, играть на фортепьяно...  
— Играть на фортепьяно, — с тоской повторил Редьярд. Он чувствовал, как каждое услышанное слово, каждый пункт, в котором он никак не мог с Чапманом сравниться, вместо привычного раздражения вызывают отчаянное желание лечь в гроб и закрыть крышку.  
Гроб... Гроб? Что-то связанное с гробами вертелось в голове, Редьярд никак не мог вспомнить.  
— Если тебя интересуют музыкальные инструменты, я мог бы научить тебя играть на моей флейте.  
— Э, нет, — пришел в себя и покраснел от возмущения Редьярд. — Не надо тут никаких флейт! Веди лучше к гробам.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Эрик. — Тебе бы понравилось.  
Следующие несколько метров они прошли молча, только перед самой последней дверью, возясь с замками, Эрик вдруг спросил:  
— Знаешь, мы могли бы вместе закопать проклятых клоунов. Ты и я. Объединить бизнес, я давно мечтал привлечь Антигону к моим исследованиям, и Джорджия — просто мечта, а не работник. Послушай, Редьярд, никто не будет люб...  
— Гони доски, пока мозги тебе не вышиб, — воинственно перебил его Редьярд. Чапман оказался совершенным роботом, но сейчас бесил, как живой.  
Доски означали гробы, гробы означали похороны, а похороны — всегда хорошо. Как только кого-то закопаешь, сразу становится легче на душе! Все неприятности случались в его жизни, как любила говорить Антигона, от того, что Редьярд все усложнял. Вот и не нужно было Чапмана больше ни о чем спрашивать, а тем более, задумываться о его словах.  
Первое, что заметил Редьярд, спустившись в последний подвал, никаких досок тут и в помине не водилось. Скорее напоминало музей или ботанический сад.  
— Это что? — озадаченно спросил Редьярд.  
— Мой секрет, — очень спокойным голосом произнес Эрик Чапман. — Самый главный секрет. Подойди ближе.  
И Редьярд в странном отупении подошел.  
— Смотри, — попросил Чапман, Редьярд послушно опустил голову.  
Сначала долго ничего не происходило, пока похожая на кокон штука не раскрылась и не выстрелила вверх. Редьярд побежал что есть сил и споткнулся, рухнув на ушибленную недавно ногу. Нужно было оставить Чапмана подыхать в шахте, а с потерей сестры он бы со временем смирился.  
Юркая темная тварь обвила его руку, плечо, шею, ползла, пока не обхватила щупальцами лицо.  
Редьярд попытался подняться и снова рухнул на колени. Голова кружилась от нехватки кислорода, позади он явственно слышал шаги. Слишком близко, чтоб убежать. Он сжал зубы так крепко, что казалось, они скоро хрустнут, но момент, когда рефлекторно, подобно тонущему на глубине, он разинет рот, неумолимо приближался.  
Окажись на его месте Джорджия, она бы придумала, как содрать с себя эту тварь и заодно подорвать лабораторию. Даже Антигона бы что-нибудь сообразила — в первую очередь еще по уродцам в банках, но Редьярд слишком доверял людям.  
— Ты будешь отличной матерью, — прошептал ему на ухо Чапман и ласково погладил по голове. — Возможно, даже переживешь вылупление.


End file.
